Stoplight
by ABCCJPTT
Summary: Femmeslash, eventual SuzieMoze. Takes place after the school field trip to the gardens. Jennifer doesn't feel the sparks that she once felt with Ned, so she feels the need to break it off. Who else can offer a relationship?
1. Key for Ignition

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Or the show.

Warning: This story will eventually contain femmeslash, so if that's not your thing, why are you here:D

* * *

**((( Key for Ignition )))**

I've been going out with Ned now for quite a while ever since the whole fiasco in the gardens at our field trip. It has actually been about three months, but it sure does not feel that way to me; it feels like years. Is that a bad thing or a good thing? I'm not quite sure, but he certainly is a hilarious and fun guy to be with. Still, spending time at the movies, mall, and the occasional aquarium, has been great, but that's just it; it doesn't feel like any of those were dates.

That sounds weird, but spending time with Ned just feels the same as if we were back at school with Cookie just joking around; there's no magic, no fireworks, no intense and fiery passion that I thought there would be. Okay, sure, we are only in the ninth grade, but that doesn't mean that I don't know passion when I see, or feel it. Well, I take that back, our first few kisses were special. However, right now, there are absolutely no sparks whatsoever.

I had called Suzie many times on what to do, how I was feeling, and just anything that happened in my life. She is my best friend after all, and I trust her to know exactly what to do, and she always provides great support. It seems like she knows everything when it comes to romance, so I greatly value her advice as well as all the other things she says. She thinks that I just need to listen to my heart, and despite that cliché line, I believe that it is the best advice to follow.

Suzie had moved to Brazil with her father after the last day of middle school, so all of our conversations had been via our home and cell phones, but it was often very costly on our bills, so our parents put restrictions on how long we could talk for. However, it was a smart decision, because if we were allowed to have free reign on how long we talked, the monthly bills would put my family in the poorhouse.

Anyways, after reading many romance novels, which I secretly do in my free time, I had this grandiose concept of what love would be once I found someone who could return my feelings. But unfortunately, my relationship with Ned has not increased in excitement. It just fizzled out and smoldered out into nothing bigger than a small pile of barely alive embers. It just lacks all of the dreams and notions of love that I had imprinted in my brain ever since I was little. It just…

It just feels empty.

Ned isn't a bad guy, in fact, he's far from it, but now that I reflect upon our relationship, I just don't think that we belong together. Everybody in school, ever since we were little, always thought that we would make the best couple ever, and I had once thought that too.

But now, I think it's about time that I break it off with him.

* * *

"Moze!"

Ned came running through the hallways of the James K. Polk High School with as much grace as an ostrich with broken legs, tripping over his untied shoelaces and a fallen notebook that was lying oddly and haphazardly in the middle of the smooth white floor of the indoor hallway. Yes, it seems weird that both the middle school and high school were named for the same person, but then again, nothing in this town seemed normal.

He sprang back up, dusted off his clothes as if nothing happened, and attempted to lean casually against the teal lockers, nodding his head.

"So, how was your weekend?" He said with a nonchalant grin.

I looked at him and flashed a quick, but small, smile before shaking my head and sighing.

"Well, nothing new really happened with me, except for tryouts for the volleyball team. It wasn't too difficult, but the competition was pretty tough. Is it just me, or does everybody in this school seem freakishly tall?" I opened my locker and pulled out a dark purple notebook clearly labeled 'Math' in bold gold lettering. Ned's eyebrows furrowed.

"Moze, are you kidding me? Have you looked at yourself lately? You're not exactly the shortest cream puff in the dessert tray."

It was my turn to look at him confused as I shut my locker. Cream puff? That one didn't even make sense! How can a cream puff be short, or tall, in a dessert tray? Seriously, his choice of words were definitely getting more and more odd as the days went by. I shrugged and rolled my eyes. I was about to make some smart remark, but he leaned up and surprised me with a kiss before running down the hallway, waving behind his back.

"I'll see you at lunch!" He grinned before running into another student, spilling both of their belongings every which way.

I brought my hand up slowly, and after a few moments, I wiped my mouth. I've never had that impulse before, but for some reason, the thought of his lips on mine didn't seem all too appealing. I sighed again; I forgot to tell him that I wanted to break up. I stood there for a few seconds, silently going through my head all of the things that I needed to accomplish today. The bell rang with piercing volume and snapped me out of my inner reverie.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath as I started to dash off towards my math class at full speed. Why did high schools have to be significantly larger than middle schools? I ran past the 200 hallway, the 300 hallway, the office-

Then I crashed into a very surprised someone as I rounded the corner. I gasped out of surprise and a sweet scent of lilies and fruit bombarded my senses. I hit the floor hard, with a splitting pain in my forehead, causing all of the books and paper that I was holding to scatter all over. Now what in the hel-

"Jennifer?"

I rubbed my head and couldn't believe my ears and eyes.

"Suzie?"

We both stared at each other blankly for a few seconds. I really didn't think that I'd see her here, since I had thought that she was still in Brazil. A crushing hug snapped me back from my surprised state. Suzie gripped me tightly and almost squealed. Yes, the famous Suzie Crabgrass occasionally squeals when overly excited with delight.

"Jennifer! Oh my god, I was going to call you! My dad's work totally has him moving everywhere, and it just so happens that they sent both of us back here! Oh, this is so exciting."

She continued to grasp me tightly as I awkwardly patted her back. I just never knew what to do when someone hugged me for longer than a few seconds, so it felt like my hands had to do something rather then just lay at my sides like dead weight.

After what seemed like an eternity, she released me from her death grip with a bright smile illuminating her entire face. She still had her sparkling and lively brown eyes, but her face had matured more into a slightly more angular direction. Her brown hair had gotten a few shades darker, and also quite a bit longer reaching down to about a little past her chest. Her skin had gotten a little tanner due to the sun exposure in Brazil, but it still retained its silky composure. All in all, Suzie was just plain beautiful.

We studied each other a little longer before a guidance counselor walked out of the office. Her curly auburn hair bounced as she walked over to us, an overly wide, toothy smile resting on her round face.

"Well Suzie, I see you've met one of our finest students, Miss Mosely," she looked at Suzie before nodding back to me, "and if you wouldn't mind, Jennifer, could you please escort Suzie to her class? She just arrived today, so it would be a great help for us, since it seems like you guys know each other. The late bell has already rung, and people are in their classes at the moment, but I'll give you guys a late pass."

I nodded as the lady walked back inside the office. Suzie stood up and dusted off her designer clothing before giving me a hand helping myself up off the ground. Then we hastily began picking up my numerous papers and notebooks that had fallen previously from our collision. After about a minute, almost all of the papers were picked up, save a few that had drifted off towards a few lockers. I made my way over to the rogue papers, leaning down to pick them up when a hand overlapped mine on the same piece of paper. My heart fluttered from the contact and I began breathing rapidly as I chanced a glance up at the person crouching beside me.

Suzie was much closer than I had thought. In fact, her leg was almost touching mine. When had she gotten so close to me without me knowing? Her eyes looked me up and down, as if searching for something important in my expression; something that might, or might not be there. Her hand was still pressing down on mine, but with added force as she leaned in closer, the scent of lilies and fruit once again rushing through my senses like a tidal wave of heaven.

Her face was barely a few inches away, her lips slightly parted as she leaned in dangerously close to my own. My heart was aching for some reason unbeknownst to me. Her nose brushed mine as her lips almost made contact.

Then a door slammed somewhere, snapping us back away from each other like overstretched rubber bands.

My face was hot and burning, and from that feeling I assumed that I was blushing a deep crimson. Suzie released her hand, and I snatched up the paper in a nervous rush, clumsily shoving it into my backpack. We both stood up and I stared at the floor as if it had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world. I lifted my head and dared eye contact with the most beautiful girl in the world. She was slightly grinning anxiously as if nothing had, or almost had, happened.

"So… did the volleyball team already have tryouts?" she asked quietly wanting to break the awkward silence.

I nodded slowly and we began walking towards the math hallway.

"We had tryouts already… but… but maybe I can ask the coach. I mean, we both know that you're really good at it…you know… and that… and that you'd make the team hands down…" I stuttered weakly.

She grinned up a storm after hearing my praise and embraced me in another bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks so much! You know, it feels great to be back here; we've still got lots to talk about, and I have so many people I want to get back in touch with again. This year, it's… going to be great, right?" she tentatively released me and we walked a little further before stopping at heavy, black door with a silver handle.

Without anything more to say, I just nodded dumbly. It seemed as if we were just going to forget what had just taken place, so I tried my best to dismiss the raging chaos that was tossing around in my brain.

"Yeah, this year seems like it will be interesting."

* * *

Okay! That's it for chapter 1. Kind of short, but I will be writing more, so please review and tell me what you guys think. Grammar, spelling, clarifications, etc., I want to know stuff that seems a bit off or awkward when reading so I can fix it. 


	2. Foot on the Pedal

**A/N:** I'd like to thank Anexandra for being the first to review my story. Always brings a smile to my face. And also, I'm really lazy which results in not much proofreading, so if something seems a bit off, please tell me. Also, 'Memopad' does not belong to me, and kudos to those who know which t.v. show it's from.

* * *

**((( Foot on the Pedal )))**

The school bell rang signaling that lunchtime had begun. I sighed in exasperation as multiple kids bumped into my shoulders while running in an attempt to make it to the front of the lunch lines, despite the fact that kids always cut where their friends are in order to be first anyways. My only concern at the moment was how to tell Ned that I didn't want to go out with him anymore with minimal damage to his feelings.

Then there was Suzie to think about.

I classified her behavior certainly above and beyond that of strange. My brain just couldn't comprehend what she was doing, and even if it could, I didn't want to think about it. What occurred in the hallways a couple of hours ago should never again be mulled over in my thoughts only because I kept coming to one dangerous conclusion.

But man oh man, her coming back from Brazil is such an unbelievable stroke of good fortune. No more long distance phone calls, no more just hearing her voice. Now, we can actually talk in person, hang out at malls, and basically just do things that other friends do on a daily basis.

As I was silently contemplating all the good things that came with Suzie's arrival back to the states, a hand waved frantically in front of my face.

"Helloooo! Earth to Moze! Anybody in there?"

I blinked a few times before realizing that Ned was standing there in front of me with a half joking, half concerned look on his face. He pulled out a small box of chocolates and handed them to me with an accomplished grin on his face.

"They're for you! Well, you know, just as a treat. I thought you deserved something nice."

Smiling absentmindedly, I opened the box and laughed. There certainly was a good motive behind it, and the notion was pretty adorable, except that half the chocolates on the inside were missing. One could only assume that Mr. Genius here had eaten them. Noticing the small smile tugging at my lips, he tried his best to make up terrible excuses as to why they were gone.

"Oh, yeah, those. Uh, yeah, um… Cookie ate them. He wanted a peak and I let him see it. But just for a second! Uh… I was hungr- I mean, he was hungry. And, and, and…" he stuttered uncontrollably.

I could only laugh at his antics until a pair of soft hands covered my eyes and the fresh scent of familiar fruits and lilies washed over me, invading the air that I breathed with its irresistible flavors.

"Guess who?"

"Hey, it's Suzie! When did you move back here?" inquired Ned.

The hands moved away as Suzie let out an exasperated chuckle, "Oh come on Ned! When I say guess who, I meant for Jennifer to figure it out. Not for you to totally ruin the surprise!"

He walked over and gave her a hug before turning back to face me, "So… are we still on for tonight? You know, watching action movies and playing awesome fighting games at your house until the buttcrack of dawn?"

Ned laughed to himself before he caught the unmoved look on my face.

"What? That line was totally funny back when we were kids! Come on Moze, not even a small giggle?"

"Nope," I stared at him with a hardened look, "first of all, I don't giggle. Do you see my face? Not giggling. I don't do giggling. Second of all, that was funny back when we were in the fourth grade! But, I do have to say, nice try there butt boy."

His face contorted into an expression of mock-hurt, as if my words seriously offended him. Suzie clapped her hands and smiled broadly.

"Hey, could I come too?"

We both stared at her as soon as the question escaped her lips, unsure of how to respond. Truthfully, I forgot that Ned and I had proposed we have a date at my house and just watch movies all night. But that fact of the matter was that it was intended to be a date between just the two of us. Now that I think about it though, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have her over as well. I mean, she hasn't had time to spend with us all summer, so it would be great for her to come over and bond with us again. Glancing over at Ned, he seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I.

He furiously nodded his head up and down in agreement as if it were going to break off his neck.

"Yeah, definitely Suzie! I mean, Moze doesn't mind, right?"

Suzie glanced over at me and searched my face for answers before making a puppy-dog pout expression, "Jennifer?"

How could I refuse a face like that?

"No, I don't mind one bit."

And with that, Suzie grabbed my hand in hers and asked me if I could show her to her next class. As we started walking away, Ned hurried up next to me and leaned in real close, most likely for a kiss, but was quickly denied as Suzie quite suddenly tugged on my arm. Both Ned and I looked questioningly at her and her eyes darted back and forth urgently before regaining composure.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I don't want to be late," she smiled sheepishly before dragging me on down the hallways towards her foreign language class.

Ned's smile deflated as he shuffled away towards his own class, hoping that the day would go by faster so that we could all enjoy a nice movie and video game night together.

I silently cursed in my head, seeing as how I forgot to once again tell Ned that I wanted to break up with him. He had been so sweet in getting me the chocolates, despite the fact that he ate half of them. Besides, it's the thought that counts, right?

Classes had dragged on at a seemingly turtle-like pace until the last bell rang, alerting everyone that the school day was over, and everybody was free to go home. Honestly, I don't mind school all too much, so for me, it didn't feel like an eternity. Anyways, I walked to wait in line for the school bus as a pair of familiar hands rested over my eyes from behind. Now that I really studied the feel of them, they weren't completely smooth. Probably from the years of volleyball, there were small calluses covering specific areas.

"Guess who?"

I smirked, "Hm… well, let's see. Is it, quite possibly Coconut Head?"

The hands lifted and Suzie came into view with a curious expression on her face, "Does he even go to this school?"

I shrugged. Now that I thought about it, I don't exactly know which one of our middle school friends had followed to this high school, since boundaries had caused half the population to go to another high school in the area. Suzie lowered her head and smiled softly.

"You know, thanks for letting me come with you guys to your house. I… didn't realize you guys had a date tonight."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, you're always welcome at my house. You should know that by now."

Her smile widened as she glanced away. Really, her smiles are so beautiful, I don't think anybody's could match it. Without thinking, I found myself talking again.

"You know Suzie? You should smile more often; you look pretty when you do."

What the heck? Where did that come from? Heat rushed to my face as Suzie's grin faltered a bit before transitioning into a sly smirk, her eyebrow tilted upward. She turned to face me completely, and me, being the bumbling idiot who spoke without thinking, turned my head away in hopes that she couldn't see the furious blush that was overtaking my features. Thank god she didn't say anything, because that would have only added to my awkward position.

It was just a simple compliment, so why am I so damn flustered over it?

Suzie's gaze pierced through me, making the blush get deeper, if that were any more possible. I swear, if she doesn't stop staring at me, I'm going to explode. Why is she staring at me?

"Hey you guys! Ready for a night of super fun, extra spectacular, funtabulousamente awesome movies and games?"

Ned came just in time to rescue me as he slapped his hand on my shoulder. Suzie shot a look at Ned before smiling and returning back to her bubbly self.

"Ned, what the heck is funtabul…ousa…usa… just what the heck did you just say?" she remarked.

He grinned, "It's a spectacular word that I created that is so cool. But, it's kind of hard to say. Anyways, are you guys ready?"

"We need to get on the bus and get home first genius," I said.

"Yeah, well you always ruin my fun. So the bus is a minor detail. We'll be on it and back home and ready for total excitement in no time."

As if on cue, the signature yellow bus came speeding down the road with the not-so-enthusiastic bus driver. Everybody piled into the bus, pushing to get to the back, which, for some odd reason, is the prime spot to sit. I never understood why, since mainly it was the popular jerks who sat at the back save the occasional nice, considerate student. The bus ride itself had been nothing to write home about, meaning it was just another ordinary event, except for the fact that Suzie had sat next to a rather handsome looking blonde boy who kept trying to persuade her to give him her number. She lifted her hand in front of his face and denied him anything, and had even gone so far as to tell him never to utter another word until it was her stop.

I actually found it a little odd, because way back before I could remember, Suzie had always jumped at a chance to talk to any cute boy that would lend her an ear. So, why had she so adamantly refuse to talk to this one? Oh well, that's nothing for me to worry about, right?

Now here I am, setting out blankets, cushions, pillows, and basically all the essentials needed for a night of video games and movies, in the living room of my house. I glanced at my watch real quick, just to make sure I had enough time to get the food ready, but then was shocked when the doorbell rang. This is odd, since I told both Suzie and Ned to arrive at 6pm, yet it is only 5:40. I set down the bowl of pretzels that I had been carrying and made my way over to the door to open it. Suzie's smiling frame was filling the doorway.

"Hey Suzie. Um, you're a bit early," I glanced at my watch again just to make a point, "and usually Ned arrives a tad late. Come on in."

After removing her shoes, she rushed over to the pillows and cushions, jumping headfirst into the fluffy comfort. I chuckled and closed the door as she sighed with content.

"It's great to be back here you know."

I walked over to sit next to her on the cushion and pillow-covered carpet and genuinely smiled.

"I agree."

She sat up into an upright position and looked me straight in the eye. I don't know what she was staring at, but she was studying me for a long time. So long, in fact, that I didn't realize her eyes, and face, were getting closer. Her body shifted nearer as she inched her way across the floor until she was right next to me. Somehow, her hand had rested on top of mine.

Damn, how does she always manage to do that?

I felt heat rising to my cheeks as her steadfast gaze remained locked with my own. Her face kept drawing closer and closer to mine, and for some reason I didn't move. I felt incapable of moving at the moment, and I just don't understand why. Bells, whistles, alarms, everything inside of my head blasted crazy signals as her face approached. Shutting my eyes, I waited for something to happen, but after a few very excruciating seconds, nothing did. My heart pounded wildly in my chest as I hesitantly opened my eyes, and my gaze met Suzie's flirtatious and downright attractive grin.

"You know, it looks like you have something on your face Jennifer. What have you been eating?"

She pulls away and reaches for the pretzels that I left sitting on the table and the doorbell rings. All I could do was sit there in shock.

Once again, she had tried to kiss me, right? It sure looked that way. And the worse part is, I didn't pull away. I didn't have the courage. I… wait. Why didn't I pull away? I certainly don't want…

I glanced up at Suzie as she lifted a pretzel to her mouth slowly. My heart started hammering hysterically again in my chest as she licked the small treat. She must've noticed I was staring, because she smirked and winked.

"You know, these are kind of salty."

The doorbell rang again, accompanied by a few knocks afterward. I sprang up from where I was sitting and made a dash for the door. My hand shakily clutched my chest. For some odd reason, my breathing felt irregular and way too fast for me to put under control. Get a grip!

Shaking my head furiously, I opened the door and Ned greeted me with a surprising kiss.

"Hey there!" He said with his cheerful demeanor.

Bringing my hand to my lips, I had the urge to wipe them, but instead of going through with the action, images of Suzie flooded my thoughts. I shook my head furiously and lead Ned inside. He raised his hand and showed us some of the movies he was carrying. Among them were some horror, action, and chick flick movies.

Suzie's eyes brightened and she giggled, "Oh wow! Let's start with the Memopad first! I absolutely love that movie! You know, with the boy who loves the girl, but with all the complications, and then with the elapsed time, and the old house, and… and-"

"Absolutely no way!" Ned shook his head and waved his arms energetically, "there's no way we're watching that! It's a chick flick. You hear me? Chick. Flick."

I looked at him incredulously, "Then why'd you bring it in the first place?"

He furrowed his brow and began rubbing his chin, "I honestly don't know why. It uh… probably fell in there or something. You know, among my enormous pile of action, fighting, gory, and very, very manly movies. How about we start with a great horror film!"

Rummaging through the bag that he had brought with him, he pulled out a title with a particularly gruesome looking monster on the cover.

"Alright, now this is what I call a horror movie."

We all stared at the title, which seemed sort of stupid to be a horror movie.

"Silent Mill? What kind of name is that?" I laughed. With a name like that, how scary could it be?

Suzie is a little afraid of horror movies, so after debating whether or not to watch the movie, I assured her that if she got scared, she could just cling to one of us. She pursed her lips, but agreed to watch it. Everybody sat down in front of the plasma T.V. as I popped in the DVD and turned off the lights. I walked back over to the blankets and cushions, and found myself in between Ned and Suzie.

The movie turned out to be a bit scarier than I had previously expected, but it still wasn't in my top 5 freaky movies. I mean, some blonde lady who gets trapped on a haunted farm with mutant creatures and a bunch of mist wasn't exactly what I'd call hall of fame worthy. And the main bad guy was some guy with a cube for a head. I mean, seriously, what the heck?

Nonetheless, Suzie practically had a death grip on my arm throughout the entire movie, and she even screamed in a few exceptionally bloody parts.

That sort of bothered me, but, I guess I could say in a good way. The close contact really felt… nice. It felt comfortable, but at the same time it made my heartbeat skyrocket to an unbelievable high. And I know it sounds weird, but her skin is really soft. I mean, really, really soft. Like, a baby's butt soft.

I shook my head and reminded myself to never say that phrase ever again.

After the movie ended, we decided to move on to video games, since Suzie had apparently gotten scarred for life after watching "Silent Mill." I turned on my Okama Gamesphere and Ned popped in his copy of Ultimate Racing Brothers. After a few races, I concluded that Ned dominated with his character, despite the fact that the racer was overly large with a spiked green shell. He pumped his fist in the air.

"All of you lowly peons bow down to me and my superior racing skills! Oh yeah, who's the master? I'm the master! Who's the master? I'm the master! You're not the master because I'm the master! Oh yeah, oh yeah…"

He continued his little victory dance until Suzie grabbed the controller from my hands. After a few minutes, Ned had settled down due to the fact that Suzie totally owned him in one round. Nodding with satisfaction she decided to gloat a little.

"Oh yes, who's the master now? Anyone want to challenge me?"

I snatched the controller from Ned and my competitive spirit suddenly kicked in.

"Bring it on Jennifer. I can take you any day."

She grinned slyly as we picked out our characters. Within seconds, the race began with Ned watching behind us. It was neck and neck all the way through the first lap, but then during the second lap, I shot Suzie with a blue shell and she fell way behind. She huffed with mock anger.

"That was cheating! You are so cheating!"

I made a teasing grin that could only match Suzie's as I scoffed with indignation, "What? Me? Cheat? Psh, of course not. Why, I would never…"

As I said that, I don't know what possessed me at that moment in time, but my body acted on its own as my hands seized the controller away from her possession, resulting in the disastrous crash of her onscreen character.

I laughed victoriously as I entered the final lap only to have Suzie somehow tackle me from her sitting position.

"Miss Jennifer Mosely you are one big cheater!"

She began a tickle fight, and forced herself on top of me in order to prevent any chance of escape. Without any air, and no means of evading, I gave up the struggle and lay still on the ground. Letting up the assault, Suzie gazed into my eyes and smiled. Realizing the position that we were in, and with her so close, I suddenly found myself panting quickly for air. I gasped short and rapid breaths in an attempt to regain my self-control but instead inhaled heavy air rich with the intoxicating scent of lilies and fruit.

Those were so not helping.

I almost succumbed to an inexplicable burning feeling that was rising in the depths of my chest, but Ned's laughter brought my thoughts back to reality as Suzie got up and looked at the screen. Her character had won because Ned finished the race while we were in the middle of our tickle war. Luckily, that meant that Ned didn't witness what just took place.

After playing some more rounds of a variety of different video games, both Ned and Suzie decided to return to their respective homes. After all, they still had school tomorrow. Normally, they would have had video game and movie night on a Friday, but today was an exception.

Ned gathered up his assortment of movies and games before heading to the door. Suzie followed suit, though in a slower fashion.

"Thanks Moze for letting us come over and stuff. Although it wasn't a date, it was still lots of fun," he said before leaning in for a kiss. At that moment, I caught Suzie's gaze staring at us and her expression seemed a bit crestfallen. I don't know why. Maybe she still likes Ned and it's hard for her to picture him with another girl, let alone her best friend. And then, for some unexpected reason, I turned my head at the last second causing Ned to kiss my cheek instead of his intended target, my lips.

All three of us seemed surprised at what just happened, and I saw a twinge of hurt in Ned's features, but it was swiftly replaced with a smile. He waved goodbye and shuffled down the street into the night.

Suzie took a step towards me and studied my face. There was a look of uncertainty dancing in her eyes as she advanced so close that I could feel her breath on me. Then, in one rapid move, she placed a peck on my cheek and stepped back, a blush igniting both our faces.

My hand reached up to touch the cheek that had been graced by her lips and she smiled a genuine and utterly gorgeous smile.

"Ned got one, so I get one too. I'll see you tomorrow."

I just nodded wordlessly, too stunned to say anything. She retreated backwards without a sound and walked away. For practically the millionth time this evening, my heart felt like it was thrashing so wildly in my chest that it would burst out and explode.

Undoubtedly, Suzie was flirting with me. It's impossible not to see it. Well, wait a moment, what if she wasn't? Maybe I'm just overreacting. I see girls all the time give their best friends a peck on the cheek. It's normal. Nothing deeper to it. But then there's always a chance that… wait. That would explain why she totally denied that handsome blonde on the bus. But… no she would have told me. Hm… unless she assumed that I would figure it out. Even then, all these things that she did, I didn't exactly back out. In fact, I sort of enjoyed it and maybe even returned…

No.

I desperately shook my head.

No.

I have to get these thoughts out of my head!

But, how can I be sure? She could totally be sending me signals, or I could be misreading them, or… or… there are just so many possibilities. I don't like her. No, I don't.

I don't like Suzie Crabgrass.

Right?

…

Damnit I can't take it anymore! She's messing with my mind! All these things she's doing. So what if she's attractive, athletic, and a great friend. That doesn't mean… wait. That's the, what, fourth time I've admitted that she's attractive? I can't even keep count. Ugh, so what?

I walked upstairs to my room and rolled into bed exhausted both mentally and physically.

Maybe tomorrow I'll test the waters and see how she responds so that I can finally figure out what's going on with her, and there's only one way to do that.

I'll try flirting back.


	3. Yellow light

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Between the new video game I recently bought and the baby spiders that suddenly seem to be popping up out of nowhere near my computer, I've been quite reluctant to sit down at my desk.

**Disclaimer**: In this chapter, Suzie licks Jennifer's neck in a brief paragraph and it is a blatant copy from Silverturtle's story, _Stopwatch_, which is a great fic by the way and personally my favorite Moze/Suzie story. It's kind of like a tribute, and I claim no right to the licking.

* * *

**((( Yellow light )))**

At the moment, I'm a bit worried. Well, scared and totally freaked out is more like it, but first, let me explain how I got into such a state.

After what had happened at the video game and movie night, and my declaration that I would return Suzie's flirting, the rest of the week proved to be one hell of a confusing and emotional roller coaster. I mean, the next day, I assumed that Suzie would want to talk to me twice as much, and try some more of her adventurous actions, but instead, she didn't do anything. In fact, it felt like she was avoiding me the entire day. That thought brought my spirits down, which in turn led Ned to think that there was something drastically wrong with me. I endured countless lame joke after another in a fruitless attempt to cheer me up, even though I myself didn't know why I was feeling so down.

And then came the first volleyball practice of the season.

When school was over and everybody had gone home, all of us teammates gathered in the gym for a sort of bonding time. You know, the time where we all get to meet, exchange niceties, and basically form a link so that we can perform in top condition with complete mental synchronization.

Then the door opened up, and like a flawless angel, Suzie walked inside, with the suddenly overly bright light shining behind her back. Heck, her hair was blowing in the wind in spite of the fact that we were in a gym. With her brilliant smile, form fitting yellow outfit, and perfect skin, I felt myself gaping at her like a hungry lion looking at a piece of steak.

In short, she was absolutely stunning.

I think she realized I was staring, or maybe it was all in my head, but it seemed like she winked in my direction. All I could do was blink with a glazed look in my eyes.

"Listen up people. This here is Suzie Crabgrass, a late addition to our team. She just transferred here after coming from Brazil, so make her feel welcome, got it?" roared the coach as she put the whistle to her mouth, "so enough with the bonding, let's practice already!"

After the sound of the whistle, everybody split up to work in groups of four in order to improve their communication, ball handling, and passing skills. Suzie had immediately made her way over to me asking if she could be a part of my group, which I nodded in approval, unable to deny her request. Aside from the earlier wink, I didn't notice any other overt flirting, which I guess is either because we were with two other teammates, or simply because she couldn't find any situation to make use of her siren-like skills.

Things were proceeding normally, in my opinion, until we broke off into two groups in order to have a scrimmage. Suzie had ended up in my group, which wasn't so bad since we often had terrific chemistry on the court. Our team was dominating despite the occasional rotation, but then, ten minutes into the friendly match, it happened.

I had blocked an awesome spike from the other side, but a brunette girl had managed to make an amazing dive in order to pass it off to another girl, who had in turn lofted it over to our side. Remember the chemistry that I claimed Suzie and I had? Yeah, well, it went and exploded in our faces, literally. I called for the ball, saying that I had it, but I didn't notice Suzie had called out for the ball as well. In fact, I'm still not sure if she did it on purpose, or if she was just into the game, but she went for the ball with 100 percent conviction.

And boy do I _mean_ 100 percent.

She collided head on with me and it was not pretty. Truthfully, I felt more embarrassed more than anything, but that wasn't even the worst of it. Or best of it? In any case, it's too early to tell just yet how I feel about it, but Suzie had landed directly on top of me.

Half the team was cracking up due to our outrageous position, while the other half seemed worried for our health. Now, the whole ordeal had actually hurt a little, and I was feeling far from jovial. That is, until Suzie said a comment that made me burst out into laughter. She was still on top of me, and I hadn't even thought of getting up for some reason, but she shrugged, looked me deep in the eyes, and spoke in a nonchalant tone, quiet enough so that only I could hear.

"Funny, I always thought you'd be the one on top."

My laughter filled the air as we lifted ourselves off the ground and resumed practicing. The day had surely been hectic. All the chaos of the day had left me drained, and at night, left me dreaming things about Suzie that I don't think I should have been dreaming. I mean, they were inappropriate kinds of dreams that I never ever had before, not even with Ned. I'd be lying if I said the dreams didn't scare me, but I'd also be lying if I said I didn't enjoy them either.

See, that's just the thing. For the entire week, Suzie and I flirted on and off, and it left me feeling utterly confused. I thoroughly love flirting with Suzie, but then that makes me wonder if that's why I don't feel anything towards Ned. Never before have I thought that my sexual preference would come into question. I've always thought that guys were cute. There was Seth, Jock, Faymen, and Ned, but for some reason, they just can't compare to what Suzie has. Sure, it doesn't seem fair, since men and women are two completely different species with their own traits and beauty but Suzie is in a class all her own.

It's just… right now, I'm not so sure what to classify myself as. That's what is scaring me.

If I think Suzie is so attractive, but I also found lots of other guys attractive, then could I be bisexual? It's a possibility, but since I don't feel this way about any other girl, maybe I'm not.

Maybe I'm just Suziesexual.

Ha, that's a new one. That aside, I'd have to say that the past two weeks passed by just like that. Day in and out, Suzie and I would flirt with one other with each day getting more and more serious. Occasionally, Suzie would ask me over to her house claiming that she needed help with her math homework, and even though I knew she relatively understood the basic concepts, I still went. We generally didn't flirt too much there because her mother was usually home, so restraint was the name of the game. Nevertheless, it was always fun to go over to her house.

From time to time, I tend to go on math rants, since it is my favorite subject. I would always go in depth on a certain topic, which would then prompt Suzie to poke my forehead in order to get my attention back to her.

However, one day, I must've gone off the deep end, because I apparently kept talking about integrals and derivatives, and about how they basically surround us in life and that many building blocks in math come from those very topics. I mean, how could one not be interested in such concepts? Even the integral sign itself is funny looking. It kind of resembles the F-holes on a violin in my opinion.

Oh, I'm going on a tangent again. I seriously need to stop that.

At any rate, what I was going to say is that when I had ranted, I wasn't really aware of anything except for the math. I absolutely love the subject to death. Well, Suzie had tried over and over to get my attention, but seeing as how pinching, poking, and all sorts of prodding did not work (I swear I didn't feel a thing!) she went straight for my neck. No, she didn't fatally poke me with her finger nor did she bite me. No, what she did was far from poke, and admittedly closer to the biting.

She licked me. Yes, she went and literally licked my neck. That certainly gained my attention. Heck, it practically screamed for my reaction, and it snapped me out of my irrelevant math rant.

"Got your attention now?"

All she did was laugh as I stared at her in mock-horror. I never did get my payback for that.

Anyways, what I really need to talk about is what just occurred an hour ago before I absolutely dashed out of Suzie's house.

Well, Suzie had asked me over to her house so that we could study some more, and also because she needed a little help understanding a new math theorem that was explained in class. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was kind of late at night, but in spite of that, I agreed without a second thought and went straight over to her house with my books and notes neatly filed away in my backpack. Before I knew it, I was knocking on her front door with a small smile on my face.

Suzie had a very mischievous grin on her face as she explained that her mother and father were out at the moment getting dinner together at some fancy restaurant that just opened up recently. I wondered aloud why she didn't just go with them, but she had said that it was a seafood restaurant, and she didn't quite enjoy eating things that could stare back at her. I laughed and then let her drag me up to her room on the second story. We entered her room, which was actually a relatively small rectangle shape with light purple-painted walls. A single bed with a lilac bed sheet was pushed up against the corner, and a simple wooden dresser was against the wall near a white-curtained window. Actually, I had handcrafted that dresser specifically for Suzie back in the seventh grade; I'm surprised she still has it.

Books and crumpled papers were scattered on top of her bed as we both sat down next to each other on the cushiony surface. Pushing some of the textbooks to the side, Suzie leaned against the wall and glanced at me with a smile.

"You're the math genius here," she stated as she pointed to a neatly copied Rolle's theorem in her notes.

And so I helped her.

Throughout my entire explanation, she actually really seemed interested in what I was saying, and she wasn't just staring at me like she usually does. As I was talking, she would go "Oh…!" in periodic intervals, showing that she at least understood a little bit of the information that was leaving my mouth. She would point to certain numbers, and then lean closer into me. I hadn't even noticed this until she was right up next to me, our shoulders touching ever so slightly. My heart rate had sped up tremendously from the contact, and I'm sure that I was blushing ferociously because I do remember my face feeling like it was going to explode into fire or something.

All that blushing just from our touching shoulders? It only got worse from there when her hand slowly grasped my own. Suddenly, I found myself unable to talk anymore. The words were up there, the long, in-depth sentences jumbling around. All my thoughts were bumping around in a mass state of hysteria up in my brain, and something was ready to burst out. As I think about it now, it sure wasn't the math-related intellectual sentences ready to burst out.

No, it was far more unexpected than that.

Maybe it was all the pent up energy inside of me from the close contact with Suzie's perfect skin, or perhaps it was the entire week of the exchange of flirting between us, but whatever it was, it made me make a move.

I whipped my head around, startling Suzie a bit from the quick movement, but then shocked her even more when I practically crushed my lips to hers.

Bam, instant fireworks.

Her eyes flew open from the purely impulsive move, but then quickly closed shut. I had her pinned up against the wall, but we somehow got into a position with her back on the bed. Electric vibes shot through my spine as she deepened the kiss, her tongue hungrily invading my mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing us closer than we already were. My blood boiled as intense heat coursed through my entire being.

Suzie broke the kiss and both of us started furiously gasping for air, our faces flush with excitement and anticipation. She smiled into my eyes, "See, you are on top."

I chuckled, placing a trail of soft kisses along her jaw line down to her neck, where I began licking and sucking her silky skin. A small moan escaped her lips as I worked my magic that I never knew I had on her delicate neck, not satisfied until I could see a small purple mark that showed my love. But then it hit me.

Do I love her?

It was then that I realized what I was doing. I had just passionately kissed a girl, my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, and above all else, my best friend in the entire world. What the hell was I doing? Sure I enjoyed it, but the repercussions that could result in the future would be severe. The flirting had been fun, but not in a million years did I expect myself to be the one to initiate such an intimate activity.

Then I freaked. I shot up so fast that I fell off the bed onto the white carpet of her room. Both of us were breathing heavily, but while she had a concerned look in her eyes, I had a look of absolute panic in mine. I quickly began grabbing my papers and notes, shoving them in a messy hurry into my backpack, not even caring that some of the pages were ripping in my flustered scramble.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" questioned Suzie quietly. She absolutely looked confused. Hell, I was confused.

"I… I've got to get going."

All I could do was stammer pathetically as I snatched up my filled backpack and stormed out of her room. I could hear her calling after me, and her following footsteps, but I was faster. I didn't even bother to look back. I just kept running at full speed until I reached my home and the safe haven that is my room.

And that's why I'm here, in my room, all alone and frightened.

It frustrates me that I don't get why I ran from her; I'm just going to have to face her sooner or later. But the thing is, I wholeheartedly loved kissing Suzie. Her lips were so much softer compared to Ned and Faymen. And to think that I had once thought it was me who was the bad kisser. All those times with Faymen, the pain after crashing into each other from the slippery floor, and the lack of fireworks.

Yeah, Suzie's kiss definitely blew both guys out of the water, but I'm scared. All the flirting was fun, but when it came down to it, I didn't actually realize what would happen if it escalated to the point that it did.

No… that has to be a lie. For her to be flirting so much and sending all these signals to me, I must've surely understood what I was getting myself into, right? Ugh… at this point, I just don't know what to think. All these different emotions that are bouncing around inside of my gut is distracting my brain from functioning properly. I can't think clearly; I can't see what's truly in my heart. Now, I know that sounds cheesy, but what else can I say?

Maybe I just need to fess up and accept what I'm afraid to acknowledge, that deep fact that is burning in the back of my thoughts. Actually, it seems so blindingly obvious now that I don't even know why I had to think about it so much.

I like Suzie Crabgrass.


	4. Red light

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. Also, thanks to all those who have reviewed and stuck with the story so far. I really appreciate it. This chapter is really short, and I apologize. I blame writer's block, video games, and laziness.

* * *

**((( Red Light )))**

After what happened yesterday, I expect that today will be very, very awkward. I mean, after being the one to initiate the whole… kissing thing, and then being the one to run out? Suzie is probably furious with me. And then there's also Ned. What can I possibly tell him? That I madly kissed his ex-girlfriend with all the fiery passion that was burning my insides? Yeah, that makes _loads_ of sense.

Come to think of it, I still haven't broken up with him yet. Yeah, I've been meaning to do that for quite a while now. I need to do that today before anything else gets out of hand in my crazy life.

I lazily twist the cool metal lock to my locker and open it up to reveal my multiple books and notebooks. Picking out a few thick textbooks regarding the history of the United States, I stare blankly at a photo of Suzie and I that was taken back in middle school after our volleyball team won the championships, hanging up with tape on the inside. I have my arm draped over her shoulder and we're both smiling victoriously into the camera like there's no tomorrow.

Now that I'm really looking at it, I can see that there's a very faint blush on Suzie's face. Either she was still tired from the match, or she was blushing because of me. Just how long has she liked me?

I still don't know what I'm going to do about Suzie…

A hand taps me on the shoulder firmly, which snaps me out of my thoughts quickly. Shaking my head slightly, I close my locker and turn around.

Great. Just great. The last person I need to see right now.

Suzie looks up at me tentatively and smiles that perfect smile of hers and my heart instantly melts. How in the world does she do that?

"Jennifer… about yesterday…"

"No."

She grimaces slightly from my terse response.

"Suzie, what happened yesterday was… an accident."

A deep, pained look invades her expression as soon as the word "accident" escapes my lips and she doesn't say a thing.

"But Jennifer!"

"No! Just stop! Just… just stay away from me Suzie!"

"Why? Tell me why Jennifer! Please don't run away! Not again..."

I shake my head and refuse to look her in the eyes lest my real feelings betray me as I rip out a few spiral bound notebooks and dash off towards math class.

What the hell am I doing? Didn't I already establish the fact that I've fallen for her?

I nod silently to myself while still maintaining a brisk pace.

So… why didn't I tell her that?

Yanking on the doorknob of my favorite class, I enter my one true sanctuary in the entire school and sit down. Nobody else is in the classroom yet; probably because I practically ran to the room. The teacher looks over at me, looks at the clock, and then looks back at me suspiciously.

"Miss Mosely, you certainly are in my class much earlier than usual," he smiles fondly, "and that's saying something since you're always here first." I'm in no mood for beating around the bush, so I put it all out there for him to take in.

"I'm having love trouble."

He chuckles a bit before walking over to me and sitting on top of a nearby desk. Eyeing me carefully, he rubs his chin and stares up at the ceiling before talking coolly in a soft tone.

"Ah, I see. So even boys trouble the mind of your everyday smart student, eh?"

"Um… yeah, I guess you could say that."

My comment causes him to glance at me for a brief second before going back to rubbing his chin nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm no school psychiatrist, but maybe I can help a bit. Believe it or not, I was once a young teenager in love once. Granted, it was a long time ago, but still, I went through that phase."

I nod, letting him know that I can trust him. He is my favorite teacher after all.

"You know… I'm going out with Ned right now," he nods as I continue to speak, "but… I'm pretty sure that I like someone else…"

Rubbing his chin again, he stares at the ground contemplatively, "Does Ned know about this other person?"

I shake my head.

"Perhaps… no, you should definitely tell Ned. You'll have to eventually, and if he truly is your best friend, he'll understand. It might take a while for him to come around, depending on how well he takes it, since he is your best friend after all. But…"

The teacher turns to face me seriously and he folds his arms.

"I don't know if this will help, but go with your emotions. Sometimes your heart is a better guide than your brain."

A few students start to walk inside the classroom since the bell is about to ring.

"Thanks… I think."

He laughs boisterously and nods in my direction before going up to the whiteboard and writing today's mathematical lesson.

I know what must be done following class. All I have to do is find Ned, talk to him, find Suzie, and talk to her. Simple, right? Hah, that's laughable. Whoever came up with the word simple obviously never fell in love with anybody.

After class ended, I hastily picked up all my belongings and dashed out towards my locker. Because of my rush, it takes me a few tries to open up the lock, but after a few well-placed punches, and a swift jiggle of the lock, the door swings open and I shove my math binders inside. I don't even know why I'm in such a big hurry, but then suddenly someone taps me on my shoulder twice. I contemplate running, since there's a good ninety percent chance that it's Suzie, but I instead turn around calmly.

It's Ned, and he has his hands in his pockets as he rocks back and forth. He then looks up at me with a slightly saddened look in his eyes.

"We haven't hung out in a while Moze. Did I do something?"

Fantastic. I've made him sad, and it's not even his fault. Now the guilt is beginning to add up. I mean, I know he's just trying to be the best boyfriend he can be, but all I've been doing is trying to find the best way to break up with him; how sad. I put my arms around him and pull him into a close hug.

"Ned, it's not you… it's me."

Ned flinches a little at that statement and I mentally kick myself. That's quite possibly the worst thing to say in a relationship, since it practically means the opposite in many situations. Now, I don't know why it's such a bad saying, but it just is. I pull away a little and look Ned straight in the eyes and smile reassuringly.

"Trust me when I say that what's going on right now, is totally not your fault. I'm just… going through a rough moment in my life."

My words seem to get through to him and he nods a little. At this moment, I realize just how close our faces our, and then I try to recall when the last time we really kissed.

I'm not too big on the whole public display of affection stuff, but I need to figure something out. As ashamed as I am to admit it, I'm going to compare a kiss with Ned to the one I had with Suzie. Not just some small peck, like we always have done, but a full blown one that could only match the same magnitude. A comparison that is very close to that ridiculous, boyfriend test in the Teenzine Magazine that I took way back in middle school that matched up Ned and Faymen.

And so, without hesitation, I press my lips against Ned's. Either he was surprised, or he just isn't very good at kissing, but it seemed like my lips slipped and we ended up hitting noses. Needless to say, it wasn't what I was expecting.

Then again, neither was the follow-up attempt from Ned. After recovering from the initial shock of me making the first move, which I usually never do, he came back and brushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and attempted to welcome his bold move. At first, it was a bit awkward, and admittedly, a bit wet, but he quickly attempted to fix himself; his lips were not as soft as I had once thought. Maybe it was because I had that kiss with Suzie, and her lips were in utterly perfect and soft condition.

And then there was no effect on me whatsoever. Well, emotion-wise I should say. There are no sparks, no fireworks, and definitely no passion. The kiss held no sensation whatsoever aside from boredom; a stark contrast from the one that Suzie and I shared yesterday. This one lacked everything.

I opened my eyes just in time to see something utterly gut-wrenching. Despite the fact that it was a crowded hallway from all the hustle and bustle of the passing students, one particularly beautiful person stood out. In fact, her aura practically screamed out her presence. Of course, the one to witness my evaluative kiss with Ned was none other then Suzie Crabgrass. Time stood still as her face contorted into a look of intense pain and tears welled up in the corners of her crystal brown eyes. That expression clawed at my heart and a severe wave of sadness ripped through my entire system as I jerked away from Ned's face as if it were infected with disease.

He frowned slightly and squinted his eyes, "Was the kiss that bad?" I shook my head furiously as Suzie spun around and ran off into the opposite direction.

"No, it wasn't bad, but I really need to go do something right now. I can't explain what's going on just yet, but I'll tell you in the future, okay Ned?"

Looking straight into my eyes, he smiled faintly and nodded while slowly relaxing his grip on me. I gave him my most genuine grin before speeding off down the hallway in the same direction that Suzie had run. Despite the fact that we're athletic, Suzie and I both know that I'm the overall faster runner of us two.

After sprinting down some more corridors, and asking a few kids if they had seen another girl running with brown hair, I began to catch up to Suzie. I could see her dark hair flowing behind her as her pace steadily started to slow down.

"Suzie!"

I know she heard my voice, because she suddenly got a burst of speed and turned down another corner. Cursing under my breath, I sped up and ignored all the angry yells as I bumped into people in my attempt to get to my one evasive goal. Turning down another corner, I smiled inwardly because Suzie just turned down a dead end. She probably didn't even know it is here, since she doesn't have any classes in this area of the school. In fact, there's nobody here at all right now.

Rounding the corner, I watch as Suzie stares helplessly at the walls. Turning around, she looks me straight in the eyes like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck.

It looks like she's thinking hard, and after a few moments of silence, she tries to make a run for it past me, but I'm too strong and too fast for her. I shift in front of her and she impacts straight into my chest and I embrace her tightly; I'm not going to let her get away this time. She struggles for a few seconds after realizing that I'm not going to release her then she breaks down and begins to cry. Her tears begin to soak the front of my blouse, but I could care less about my clothes. She limply hits me with her fist over and over against my shoulder as more sobs rack her smaller frame.

Many people have never seen Suzie cry because she holds it all in and puts on a cheery demeanor in order to keep everybody else in a happy mood. I'm among the few whom she feels most comfortable around so that she could just let it all out.

She stops hitting me and looks up into my eyes, her own brown ones misty and slightly reddish from the tears. Eyebrows squinting, she continues to study my expression before shaking her head. She's probably confused, but that is totally my fault. This entire time of flirting, the casual touching, friendly banter, and even yesterday's kiss, coupled with her seeing me kiss Ned so heatedly surely is causing her to wonder if I'm playing mind games with her. She blinks slowly and takes a deep breath.

"…Why?"

I never knew such a small word could carry such incredible meaning. It causes me to avert my gaze, but I never let go of her.

"Suzie, I…"

She looks at me with her questioning brown eyes, a pleading expression written all over her face.

"…Suzie… I like… I like Ned…"

Her face immediately twists into a livid scowl, tugging at the very foundation of my heart. She leans up close to my face as anger lingers in every spoken and frustrated word.

"That's a lie! Why can't you just admit the truth Jennifer? Or is that really the reason why you told me to stay away from you? So you could just run off on me again like before. So you could be with Ned."

The words sting and bite as if a swarm of bees were attacking me, but with each new word that she spits out, now that I think about it, makes me believe the bees would feel better.

"You think that life would be easier if you just stayed with Ned right? But you're feeling exactly what I'm feeling, and we both know that it's not just friendship anymore! How-"

I can't take anymore.

With Suzie in mid-sentence, I swiftly force my lips onto hers to stop her talking. At first, she stands there utterly surprised before relaxing to my touch, which she responds by deepening the kiss.

This contact is exactly what we both missed, and oh god does it feel good.

She brings her arms around my neck and pulls me against the wall, her back slamming up against the cool cement hard. I put my left arm on the wall for support and wrap my right arm around her waist firmly to let her know I won't let go of her ever again. I break the kiss, both of us gasping for air, and I rest my forehead against hers.

"I was going to say that even though I like Ned, I like you more."

Smirking with mock-indignation, she tilts my head closer and smiles into my lips, "But I thought you told me to stay away from you. This could make a working relationship much more difficult."

My grin falters a bit, since the word relationship reminds me that I still haven't broken up with Ned. Suzie notices this and immediately tries to cheer me up.

"You'll have to tell Ned eventually, but hey, don't worry too much about it. At worst, he'll worry that his kisses were so bad that he turned you gay. That would only hurt his man-ego, which might take a little while to recover. In fact, he might even ask if he could watch us. Now _that_ would be the ultimate awkward nightmare."

I beam brilliantly at her and her attempt to lift my spirits up.

"I guess it could always get worse. He might ask if he could join in with us."

Suzie laughs softly and pulls me back in for another taste of heaven.


	5. Green Light, Go Ahead

**A/N: **Late update again, but thanks for sticking with it! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**((( Green Light, Go Ahead )))**

I've realized that even though I still like Ned, I can't live without Suzie. She's my oxygen, my heart, and my soul; I _need_ her. But somehow, I need to figure out how to break the news to Ned in the least painful way possible, which will be a considerable feat when looking at who I like. If it were any other girl, maybe, just maybe, he might have understood. However, with Suzie, his ex, being the other girl, it just complicates matters so much more.

The incident at school occurred about a week ago now. Apparently the guilt has been negatively affecting my health since Suzie claims that I've gotten a bit thinner and I have small bags under my eyes. I tell her that it's just from lack of sleep, but I know that she doesn't buy that excuse for one second, and she demands that we tell Ned at once. Despite my efforts to put it off, I realize that it has been getting harder and harder to look him in the eyes each passing period.

"Jennifer, please, promise me that you'll tell Ned soon. Promise."

Suzie made me swear that we'd say something, so I told him that all three of us should get together to see a movie, like old times. He agreed with much enthusiasm, and for some reason, it amplified my remorse. I do care for Ned, but as greedy as this sounds, I just want Suzie.

And so, just like any other day, the three of us meet at a nearby movie theater area. It's a pretty large area, with a large bookstore and clothing shops nearby, as well as endless amounts of fast food chains. The theater itself is situated towards the back spot of the entire plot of land, since it has a wide-open park complete with an adjacent circular fountain. It's quite the hotspot for many teenagers, especially at night when homework is either finished, or ignored, and everybody just wants to hang out with friends.

Looking up at the electronic signs flashing the latest movie showings, Ned points to a rather violent and gory movie, which I personally don't mind myself. Suzie occasionally has problems with them, depending on how many heads and blood are spilled.

"Oh! Oh! Let's see that one! I've always wanted to see that one! C'mon, let's go, there's a showing at… 7:30! That's in…" he glances at his watch, squints, then smiles widely, "…about an hour and a half. We can catch some dinner beforehand at this pizza place next door and then come back here. How about it?"

Suzie shoots a look at me and I sort of understand what she's trying to convey to me through her expression. Should we tell Ned before the movie, or after? It would certainly be in our best interest to say something as soon as possible, otherwise it mind end up with us putting it off again. But on the other hand, is an hour and a half really enough time to explain everything? It seems feasible, but then again, we both don't know how Ned will react; that's what concerns and scares me the most. I don't want to lose him as a friend, but if he doesn't take this well, then… no, I can't think like that.

"Before," I say shakily. Suzie nods and Ned looks at us oddly, but then instantly chuckles.

"Okay, so… you both do want to see it, right…? Yes, of course, and you want to get the food beforehand, that's what you mean? Alright, let's go get our tickets!"

Ned dashes towards the lines and starts fumbling around in every single pocket for his wallet. Suzie walks up to me while digging around in her purse looking for the desired wallet and then smiles at me. After fishing out a peach-colored wallet with a volleyball design on it, her head darts left and right before sneaking a quick peck on my cheek. The action stuns me a bit, since we are out in public, but she merely grins adorably and runs to the lines to buy her ticket. I chuckle slightly and run over to the lines as well. Ned appears out of the crowd with two tickets in hand and shoves one in my direction with an accomplished look on his face, "I bought tickets for the both of us, don't worry."

He smiles the absolute sweetest smile in the world, and guilt surges through me uncontrollably. Suddenly, I feel a bit too weak to stand, and clutching my forehead lightly, I walk over to the middle of a nearby bench. I rub my temples as Ned sits down next to me and drapes his arm around my shoulders.

"What's wrong? Moze, talk to me… you know you can tell me anything. If you're feeling sick, just say something. I know how headstrong you are, but just say the word and we can go relax at home or something."

I look at him and much to my surprise, I feel a minute drop of liquid slide down my face. A total accident, but it was a considerable slip that should never have happened. The more he cares about me, the more it hurts because of what's going on between Suzie and I.

"Ned… I-"

He cuts me off with a gentle kiss on the lips, and I'm silenced. He brings me in close, as if he is trying to protect me from some unseen harm or danger, and as much as I want to push him away, I can't. I fall deeper and deeper into his warm embrace and the security it offers.

"Jennifer, can I talk to you?"

My heart stops cold at the unnervingly calm voice, and my eyes shoot open as I push Ned off me a little rougher than intended. Ned frowns slightly as I stand up and walk with Suzie over to a more isolated area so that nobody can see, or hear us. It's pretty dark outside now, but we're in between two walls. Suzie faces me with crossed arms and creased eyebrows. She usually makes that face when she's thinking hard, and it makes me anxious. She sighs heavily and looks me directly in the eyes.

"Jennifer, are you sure you like me? Or do you really still like Ned?"

I open my mouth to speak, but then close it immediately knowing that every word I choose to say may affect our shaky relationship. Nothing but the sound of a nearby fountain can be heard as all words seem to just elude me. Another tear escapes my eye out of frustration and Suzie's hand tenderly wipes it away as she begins to caress my cheek.

"Is this how it's going to be? I admit that I've been selfish in the past, but you're the only one that I don't ever want to share. Not with Ned and not with anybody else."

My hand reaches up to overlap hers and I smile weakly. Bringing my other arm around her waist, I pull her in loosely and brush my lips up against hers to give my reply to her question. No words are needed right now, but neither of us have any left to say at this point. She pulls back, takes a deep gulp of air, and nods. We can do this.

Now is the time.

We walk over to Ned, who's still sitting at the bench all alone. After seeing us walk over, a smile brightens his face and he stands up.

"Hey Moze, you feeling better?"

Looking into his worried eyes, I bite my lip and shake my head. His concern for me forces me to fight back tears, but Suzie comes to my aid and is the one to speak.

"Ned, we need to talk about something important. It's also private, so let's go over to the fountain since nobody is there right now."

He bobs his head up and down and starts walking over to the aforementioned place. Suzie flashes me a brief yet supportive smile before grasping my hand in hers. She squeezes it tightly to let me know that she will be with me the whole way, and together we walk down a few steps towards Ned. I think he notices us holding hands, but he probably doesn't think too much of it since we're best friends, in his eyes anyways. He folds his arms loosely and stares at both of us.

"What's bothering you Moze?"

My mouth goes dry and words choke up my throat.

"Well, I… in… in these past few weeks, I've realized that I like you a lot, you know?" he nods thoughtfully as he probably knows where this is going.

"Moze, I know that you've like me, but come on, I know that's not the real reason why we're talking right now. What is it? Is it me?"

I shake my head.

"No, I'll always like you the way you are, and I hope that we'll be friends forever but… there's someone else who I've developed feelings for. It was certainly unexpected. I truly hope you believe me when I say that I never wanted you to get hurt, but I can't continue our relationship as it is now. I want someone better for you who will give you one hundred percent of their love and attention, which is something I cannot provide you anymore. Please, please understand what I'm trying to say…"

As I was talking, Ned's expression morphed into one of sorrow. Staring at the ground after my speech, he inhales before speaking.

"I appreciate that you've told me the truth Moze. And, even if it isn't me who's going to be with you, as long as you're happy, then that's all I can really wish for. You mean a lot to me Moze, but if happiness lies in another person, then I'm willing to give you up to let you be free."

It is perhaps the cheesiest thing I've ever heard, but also the sweetest and most heartfelt. Throwing my arms around his body, I bring him into a bone-crushing embrace as tears trickle down my face.

"Thank you Ned. Thank you…"

He laughs softly before pushing me back to speak.

"I just have one question though."

Oh no. No Ned no, don't say it.

"Who's the other person?"

My heart falls and I glance in Suzie's direction who was seemingly invisible throughout the entire conversation between Ned and I. From the look on her face, she doesn't know whether to tell him or not, since things have been lucky for us so far.

"Is it Faymen?"

I shake my head.

"Seth?"

I shake my head.

"Loomer?"

I shake my head. His eyes bulge as he stares at me, then Suzie, then back to me.

"No way…"

I nod slightly and he gasps.

"It's Coconut Head!?"

…

What the hell? Is he stupid or something? Both Suzie and I exchange dumbfounded looks as we burst out into laughter in spite of the dire situation. Ned takes the laughter as a sign that it actually wasn't Coconut Head. It was a huge relief for him before I let the truth slip without even realizing it.

"It's not Coconut Head you dope, it's Suzie!"

No more laughter. Not after that. Ned goes silent as his expression suddenly turns stoic. Nobody says a thing for a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity before he rips his gaze from the ground only to pierce my eyes with icy daggers of his own.

"That's… that's just gross."

Without a second glance, he walks away from the fountain and into the parking lot. There are no tears escaping my eyes, not after what he just said. Maybe they froze up after the cold look he gave me, but it doesn't matter anymore. What happened to him wanting me to be happy? Did that speech he made earlier mean nothing to him? I fall to my knees and hit the ground with a clenched fist.

"Jennifer, we need to go find him now. We need to talk to him!"

Suzie tries to pick me up off my knees, but all I feel like doing now is sitting.

"What's the use of finding him Suzie? He apparently did all the talking he wanted to do, which wasn't much or what I was expecting. He hates me. He hates _us_."

I hoist myself up and start walking over to the nearby bookstore. At least I can go and get lost among the rows of romance novels and fairy tales where there's always a happy ending. The night air feels cool against my skin as I walk briskly with Suzie beside me, clutching my hand tightly as if I'm going to die any second. Bright lights blur around me as I open the double doors to the store and immediately start weaving in and out of each row of book genres. I keep walking faster, but Suzie doesn't say a thing. Ned's words continue to replay through my mind like some nightmarish broken record.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, I find myself in the romance section of the store and flop down on the floor hopelessly. Suzie sits down beside me, our hands and arms intertwined, and rests her head against my shoulder. The aisles are pretty empty at this time since most people are at the movie theaters, but honestly, neither of us really cares who sees now. I'm emotionally exhausted, but I'm sure Suzie feels the same way.

"Do you think I'll lose Ned forever?"

My words are shaky and uncertain as Suzie's thumb rubs my hand. She sighs, unsure of what to say since she herself doesn't know if Ned will ever come around to talking to us ever again.

"Give him time. This is a huge shock for him, so it could take quite a long while."

My eyes mist over as tears from out of nowhere almost overtake me. That is, until a familiar voice is heard.

"Or it could take no time at all."

Our heads shoot up to look at who had spoken, though we both know to whom the voice belonged to. Ned walked closer with a slightly apologetic grin on his face. He twiddled his thumbs awkwardly and sat down in the aisle opposite of where we are sitting. Suzie separates herself from me and we both sit cross-legged. After moments of uncomfortable silence, Ned finally musters up the courage to look us both square in the eyes. Holding up his hands as if he were getting ready to grab something, he starts talking in a slow but steady voice.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I still want to be a friend to both of you; it just was kind of startling. Please forgive me! It was just a stupid moment I had, honest."

Suzie and I exchange glances before giving him a tight hug.

"Oh please you three. Buy a book or get a room."

All of us look up from our group hug and see one of the store's employees making a sweep of the aisles with books in tow. The three of us laugh heartily and walk outside into the now refreshing night air. We walk a few feet and sit down on nearby cement stairs in content peace. Ned exhales loudly and turns to look at me.

"Hey Moze. Um… could I ask you a question?"

Another question? Well, he already knows who I like, so what could he possibly want to know now? Maybe he needs to know how long this has been going on or something. I nod, "Ask away." His eyes squint seriously.

"Was it my fault that you… um…"

"No Ned. I like Suzie because I do. It didn't involve anything that you did."

Suzie grins, "Although I'm much better with my tongue-"

I jokingly slap Suzie and Ned grimaces a little. He's still trying his best to adjust to our relationship thing, but I don't think he needed to hear that, even if it is the truth. She makes a pouting face and rubs her arm like a hurt puppy.

"How could you hit someone like me? You're mean!"

We snicker playfully and I steal a quick peck on her lips and her eyes flutter briefly. I guess I was sort of caught in the moment, but then we both forgot that Ned was here, so we look to him to judge his reaction. He has some unreadable look on his face, but begins talking anyways.

"Hey, do that again."

Suzie's eyes widen and she laughs.

"Ned you pervert!"

What I said earlier about me just liking Ned, I see that it's now actually a lie. I can't live without him _or_ Suzie. I treasure my relationship with both of them equally, and without one or the other, my life will always be just a tiny bit incomplete. It seemed like Ned didn't accept us at first, but now it looks as if things might just work out for all of us.

We join in the laughter and it seems like everything's going to be alright after all.


End file.
